Dyskusja użytkownika:Larkanni6
Czołem! Cieszę się że podoba ci się nasza Wikia (to znaczy mam taką nadzieję) i mam nadzieję że wprowadzisz do niej wiele nowych informacji o historii Bionicle. Obyś znalazł tu dużo nowych przyjaciół i informacji o story of the Bionicle. BionicleFan ave larkanni6 Berix332 Czytaliście moją stronę usera?To ja,Gormifan!-Larkanni6 po tym jak się wpisałem hehe Berix332 To wpiszesz mi się do kumpli?-Larkanni6 A przez chwile był taki spokój... Kani Wiem ze to ty, naucz się wreszcie że Vezok wie WSZYSTKO xD (ale to prawda, jeżeli chodzi o to co dzieje się na wiki) Vezok999 17:27, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Kanim...--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 17:31, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) No dobra.-User:Larkanni6 Wiesz te kłótnie między tobą a Darnokiem są już denerwujące.--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 17:35, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) To trudno.Wojna będzie trwać,aż on wymięknie.-User:Larkanni6 Nie możecie zakopaćtoporu wojennego i dać sobie spokuj?--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 18:06, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Albo aż ty wymiękniesz, Larkanni... [[User:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] (Dyskusja) przyjmuje zakłady Berix332 Otuż nie,panowie...Poczekam,aż na kolanach podejdzie do kompa i napisze "przepraszam".-User:Larkanni6 On pewnie czeka na to samo... Nie możecie się pogodzić? [[User:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] (Dyskusja) Aha,chciałbyś!Znieważył mnie,a ty się upierasz,żebym poszedł na jego dyskusję i go przeprosił,co by wyglądał mniej więcej tak: (podchodzę do niego) Ja:Och,Darnok przepraszam Cię! On:Pójdź w me ramiona! Ja:Kocham Cię! Jakby to wyglądało?-Schodzę z kompa!Zwąchamy się! Co do tego, co tu napisałeś, to raczej mało prawdopodobne. Darnok nie jest gejem i ty też nie, więc... Ale, nieważne, to nie moja sprawa. [[User:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] (Dyskusja) Uśmiałem się--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 18:34, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Cóż w takim wypadku do jedności nie dojdziecie(zgody) Musisz chyba zmienić swój podpis na mojej liście kumpli, nieprawdasz?Mantu7 18:49, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) Jest czynna, bo nie skończyliśmy. Po prostu od jakiegoś czasu ludzie rzadko tam wchodzą, i tyle. - Ej, dopisz mi się do kumpli jako Larkanni6. Ok? Akuumo Kurwa nie usuwaj tematów!!! Toa Nihdiki istniała więc już nie pierdol i mi tego nie usuwaj ... O nuhrii miales racje ale od Nidhiki sie odwal 1) nie przeklinaj. 2) Nidhiki był facetem! 3) Nie wiemy, jak wyglądała jego, broń. 4) Artykuł Toa Nidhiki jes niepotrzebny, bo mamy Nidhiki - Akuumo No ja wiem że mamy już Nihdiki ale wątek z Toa Nidhiki istniał już wcześniej i znalazłem go przez przypadek. Chciałem tylko dodac do niego Avatary a ty od razu z banem do mnie wyskakujesz Nie wolno wstawiać zdjęć M.O.C'ków. Kumasz, Toa of Energy? NIE WOLNO ZDJĘĆ M.O.C'KÓW, NIC ZWIĄZANEGO Z TWÓRCZOŚCIĄ FANOWSKĄ!!!BionicleFan hmmm... jakieś zdjęcia były wgrane? Jezszcze raz powtarzam czytajcie regulamin bo będzie źle.--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:02, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) ale pojechałeś dobry chłopak dobry ;-) Berix332 hehe, odbierz moją wiadomość na Fanclubie i postępuj zgodnie z instrukcjami :].--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 14:44, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Dobrze rozumiem twoją niechęć do Darnoka, też mam ochotę dać mu bana na zawsze (niestety nie mogę) ale obrziłes go w taki spektakularny sposób że muszę cię niestety ukarać (zrobię to najłagodniej jak mogę). Znaczy się ban na 1 dzień Vezok999 16:39, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC) Najpierw tylko Chirox123 miał kolorową dyskusję, i dał nam, najstarszym userom, zgodę na to, że my możemy sobie takie zrobić. Ale ja swoje usunąłem, bo mi to całą dyskusję zepsuło. W każdym razie, mamy to stąd. - Daxeen Słuchaj, mógłbym umieścić Daxeena w mojej opowieści o życiu na nowo naprawionej Spherus Magna? Tu są informacje o niej: http://pl.opowiadaneczka.wikia.com/wiki/Kroniki_Nowego_Spherus_Magna. Akuumo Pewnie! Odblokowałem cię na fanclubie. Ale pamiętaj że jeżeli będziesz wyzywał tam useró (chodzi mi głównie o darnoka) to bana dostaniesz. PS: Darnok zostanie tam pozbawiony praw admina, ja za o je dostałem :D Vezok999 14:15, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Tak, swoim zachowaniem udowodnił że na nie nie zasługuje. Ja za to będę teraz pilnował sprawiedliwosci a ciebie zachęcam do powrotu Vezok999 14:23, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Ale ja nie chcę.Moje serce, jak i ja jesteśmy na Bio-Masters. Cóż, Larki (mogę cię tak nazywać? mogę!) Gormi, lubię cię i twoja wyobraźnia mi nie przeszkadza. Poza tym, nikt z własnej woli się nie wpiusał, więc sam muszę poszukać. Akuumo ?? Chodzi o to, że nic do ciebie nie mam. Mogę cię nazywać Larki? I muszę sam znaleźć bohaterów do mojej opowieści. Kaman? Możesz.Jak chcesz to użyj Daxeena. Kolorek podaj , w drugiej sprawie: tak!--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 18:43, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) Larkani eee nie łapie jaki to kolor, albo źle zapisałeś albo nie zrozumiałem.--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 19:15, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Jemu chodziło o kolor jade PS Larkani, to się nie odmienia Vezok999 19:29, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Chodzi o jadeitowy kolor. Nie. Kto Ci tak powiedział?--Guurahk 05:57, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) Ty,na forum:Historia o wojownikach. Larkani, nie ma koloru jadeitowego, albo mam złe infrmacje w co szczerze wątpie. Jest kolor Jade, czyli angielski kolor, a nazwy angielskich kolorów nie domienisz w jęyku polskim. A na twoje pytanie o różnicach między plazmą magmą i ogniem odpowiedziałem na dyskusji TNL . PS Absolutnie olej tam wypowiedz Bionicle Fana bo wprowadza w błąd Vezok999 13:12, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) A to może srebrny?? Nie, kolor taki może być, tylko gdy powiedziałes Matuskowi że ma byc Jedaitowy to on nie wiedział o co chodzić. Powinienes napisać że ma być w kolorze Jade Vezok999 15:51, maj 10, 2010 (UTC) http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Larkanni6 Pytałęss sę Disholaka o podpis. Szczerze to wątpie żeby ci pozwolił na taki, bo już niejeden próbował go używać- bez skutków. Taki podpis mają Disholahk, Tworzący, Ditto090 i chyba nikt inny już nie może. Tu jest cos w stylu praw autorskich, tyczy się to przede wszystkim podpisów, czasmim jakichs grafik lub bajerów na stronie usera (ja mam tak na przykład :D ) Vezok999 11:31, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Eeee... sorki ale nie może znaleść owego koloru. Podaj do jakiego koloru jest on podobny. Np.Niebieski,żółty itp. to może się kapne.--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:18, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Pssyt... może być Lime? Taki fajny jaskarwo- soczysty kolor--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 14:12, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kolory_w_Internecie od koloru do wyboru;)--''Złotnik''{...I moja Kanohi} 14:19, maj 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok,zawsze coś. Może być "#008080". Już zrobione :P--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:19, maj 12, 2010 (UTC) Fajnie :). Jak piszesz buźkę to przedtym napis np: heh, super bo oczy wcina :P--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:31, maj 12, 2010 (UTC)